Rattix
Rattix is a very agile, deadly superpowered ninja vigilante-style anti-hero in the Titus Thompson universe. He has a ride array of abilities and knowledge of weaponry making him either a powerful ally, or deadly enemy. He is most commonly described as a ninja of legend and lives well up to the title. Very little is known about Rattix's origin except that he was trained by a powerful mentor who taught him all of the knowledge and given him the fighting ability he has now. A main reason little is known about his origin, is because somewhere along the line, his memory of his life was erased by a strange blue syrum, but the only knowledge that remained was what he had been taught and how to control the many powers he posseses. These many powers include; invisibility; teleportation; running on water; precision perception; and enhanced senses allowin ghim to hear and smell things from miles away. Apart from those super powers, he has been trained to a physical perfection and quick agility. All of these abilities make him an insanely quick powerhouse. A crazy force that sometimes is hardly seen. He believes that his costume is a significant part of him and he has explained its meaning many times. The red padding represents his extreme power and fury. The black and grey armor symbolizes him shielded in darkness and how he can turn invisible and teleport showing how he can sometimes be an unexisting force. He wears his cape and not mask not to shield his identity but instead just as a symbol to those to show those that he is Rattix and not is alter ego. Although he has a vast knowledge of weaponry he prefers two short daggers, never once using a sword because he belives a real man does the damage up close and personal. His two blades are made of a shiny iron and flowing inside of them, giving the blades their power, is the strange blue syrum that has made him forget his past. This gives the sentimental value to the blades, for this reason and thier strength he can never be without them. Other weapons he has used is an array of quick explosives when he needs a quick escape from a enclosed environment. Unlike Titus or Hope, Rattix is most of the time a hero but on occasion he has been known to be an anti-hero, fighting for his own benifit even if others could get hurt in the process. When an anti-hero he is mostly being a thief so that he can succceed in things he wants such as weapon posssesion. He can also be pursuaded to carry out orders of villians such as Ventis and General Scrupp. Although whenever he is pursuaded he doesn't know it. The reason being, he hates thinking that he is being used and if he thinks he is, it will turn him very hostile. Once he was under the influence of the Retorta Conscientia causing him to turn corrupt. Because of his powerhouse like nature, he almost destroyed the whole universe in a showdown he caused with more than half of the characters in this universe. After knowing Titus for long enough, Titus had reformed Rattix causing him to know the wrong of his occasional anti-hero nature. After this change he became a powerful and frequent ally of Titus aiding him whenever needed. In the first appearence of Rattix it was also the first appearence of the Nitronics as well. He was in a fueding battle with the servant Nitron.